A flexible printed wiring board in which a thin plate-shaped reinforcing member (metal reinforcing plate) formed of stainless steel or the like is pasted on a side opposing a component mounting side has been known. In the meanwhile, for a flexible printed wiring board used in electronic devices such as mobile phones and computers, electric connection of a reinforcing member with a ground circuit of a flexible printed wiring board by means of a conductive adhesive and direct connection of the reinforcing member with a housing have been proposed in consideration of electromagnetic wave noise (see PTL 1 and PTL 2).
On account of recent popularity of electronic devices such as mobile phones and computers utilizing high-frequency signals, it has been demanded to enhance the ground effect by ascertaining the connection between the reinforcing member and the ground circuit and the connection between the reinforcing member and the housing.